(1) Field to Which Invention Relates
The present invention relates to apparatus for the production of prefabricated building components such as wall elements, room cells or the like clad with ceramic plates, in the course of which material which later hardens, preferably concrete, is cast on the ceramic plates, laid in an enclosure or shuttering in a predetermined pattern and having there rear sides turned towards the material which hardens.
(2) The Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. Spec. No. 2,855,653 refers to a method in which, using available technical means, multiple ceramic plates, more especially split tiles or plates, can be applied simply and cheaply to prefabricated constructional components such as wall elements, room cells or the like, and in this method there is the possibility of producing any desired form of shape or structure and furthermore, in accordance with the term "prefabrication," no subsequent operations are necessary and more particularly it is not necessary to point the joints.
In this respect the U.S. Pat. Spec. No. 2,855,653 mentions carrying out the technique in such a manner that the ceramic plates are laid on a mat which consists of elastic material and which is supported by a perforated plate of material which keeps its shape, over openings corresponding to the size of the plates on the connecting pieces left remaining between the openings and by means of suction which is caused to act via the holes in the plate the ceramic plates are drawn against the mat.